Alice Potter and the New Beginning
by GENIPHIR DAE
Summary: 100 years after Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort the world is at peace. The Potters and the Weasleys have lived without war or hardship. It seems that Voldemort has finally been destroyed. But what would happen if Voldemort had an heir?
1. the new life

**Disclaimer: even though I have all new characters, an all new time period and an all new villain, I still don't own HP. That belongs to the all famous J. K. Rowling!**

**Now some warnings, this story does include a few scenes that may not be suitable for children. It has murder, imprisonment, and torture. If you feel queasy already then I suggest you don't read anymore!**

**Welcome to the first chapter of **

**Alice Potter and the New Beginning**

**The New Life**

"Ok class, after our study on Harry Potter we will explore what might have happened had he not defeated He-who-must-not-be-named."

"Yes Professor Binns." I mumbled with the class as half of us fell asleep.

"I did know Harry Potter you know, he went to this school and I was his teacher."

"We know." The class said together as people eyed me yet again. I was Harry Potter's great granddaughter, Alice. People also glanced at my twin brother Ron, named after Harry's best friend.

It had been 100 years since the battle between him and Voldemort.

"Professor Binns?" I asked suddenly with curiosity, "Could I ask you a question?"

"Yes Alice, what is it?"

"Can you tell me what he was like? I mean I know what he looked like but there isn't anyone left to tell me what he was like. You said you knew him right?"

"Yes I did, well, let's see. He was kind of like you. Smart, funny, loyal, trusting, and if you don't mind me saying, a sort of rule breaker." The class gave me a short laugh before listening again; finally something had caught their attention. "But most of all was his courage." He said with a translucent smile "You remind me a great deal of him too Ron."

Ron, like his great, great uncle, had red hair and freckles, hence the name, and had the unfortunate trait of hating spiders.

I, on the other hand was a female reflection of Harry. I'm the only descendent, save my father that had those emerald eyes. My family came from Albus' line. I have always been more interested in Harry Potter, who died peacefully just before I was born along with Ginny, than anyone else. I have clothes, shoes, old notes, diaries, and the most coveted of all, his glasses. I keep everything at home in a glass case. My parents, Harry and Rachel, tracked all of these items down and gave them to me for Christmas presents every year.

"Potter was a good soul, too bad he is gone eh?" Professor Binns said "He would have made a good ghost."

I looked outside as the bell rang and then headed for lunch. 'One more year,' I said to myself 'and then I can become an auror!"

I was excited about being like Harry. I was his biggest fan.

"Come on Alice!" my twin poked me in the stomach to get me going.

"Coming," I replied, "brat!" I said under my breath, though I really didn't mean it. Harry really made this world a better place.

**Flashback 99 ½ years ago**

"Ahhh!"

"Narcissa you're only making it worse!" Lucius watched as his wife screamed unnerved.

"Why me?" she said through a wince.

"The Dark Lord knew his days could be numbered and he needed an heir." He said almost as he had said it a million times. "You were willing to produce that heir."

"I can feel it Lucius, the evil inside me, even more evil than Voldemort himself." Lucius tugged at a smile.

"Good."

"Lucius if I have this child I will die from the pain!" she panted going into labor. "Please help me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Narcissa, you see we all make sacrifices." Narcissa turned even paler than she was sweating everywhere as she gave a final push. "Thank you for your services to the Dark Lord." Lucius hissed taking the boy.

"Lucius help me, please!" she whispered as black coated her eyes.

"Goodbye Narcissa." He said as she died from pain. The house elves that had been there at once disappeared replaced by what was left of the death eaters. "We will rise up again" Lucius said to his followers "Not in our lifetime or even our children's. In 100 years we shall take over the world!"

"What shall we name him?" asked a short woman with a hood.

"Voldemort."

The remaining Death Eaters took a steep bow at the baby Lucius was holding. It was not a pretty or cute baby, actually he was quite hideous. Just like the old Voldemort, he had red slits for eyes and deathly white skin.

"We need one family who will take care of our heir until he is ready." Lucius said wrapping the child in a black blanket. "I delegate you Petigrew."

"Me?" he asked squeakily. Then he thought, "I will serve my master!" he cried.

"But of course you will also need a family and an heir."

"I?"

"Rest easy, you only really need a son."

"Well…"

"We will take a pureblood prisoner we still have." Lucius said cutting him off.

"Yes master but, how will last 100 years?"

"He won't you brute! But his grandson will! We must waste no time in finding another evil and pureblood woman, well child, for him."

"Yes Lucius!" the others replied disapparating to find a match.

"You," Lucius said giving the child to Petigrew, "will take good care of him in hiding. He will never go to school, I will teach him. He may not be seen by anyone but us death eaters, and we will make him his own wand. Now go!" Petigrew scuttled away with the black sack held safely in his hand. "And for you," Lucius snarled at the body of his wife. He pulled out his wand and with one swishing movement and the word, "_Inflamari_" she, along with the bed, was ablaze. "Pleasant dreams!"

**End of Flashback**

**Alice's POV**

I had been sitting, eating my dinner, when the room around me suddenly went black. When the lights in my head began to turn back on I saw a baby being born and wrapped in a black blanket. The only voice I heard was repeated over and over in my head.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!" I heard screaming and realized it was me as I collapsed on the Gryffindor bench and passed out cold

**Ron's POV**

I saw my sister fall over and quickly scooped her up and ran towards the Hospital Wing. Madam Ponstey could help her.

"Alice! Alice!" I cried now completely panicked.

"Ron what's wrong!?" called William Weasley.

"She collapsed Will!" I said, tears pouring out of my eyes "Help me!"

Will didn't need a second thought. He took her from me and sped off. He always was a great athlete. I hurried after Will, who was also Alice's boyfriend. Even the added weight didn't slow down his sprint. This had only happened one other time and she had almost died.

"Will," I panted "You keep going, I'll catch up!" he nodded and ran even faster. I slowed to a jog and felt like I was going to pass out. The only reason I kept going was for my sister. I was really worried about her. I didn't even think about telling Rebecca, our fourth year sister, or Mark, our first year brother. I just kept running.

I opened the Hospital wing's double doors and collapsed in a chair next to my twin. Will was pacing the room, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. They had been together since the end of third year and Will was seriously thinking about proposing, but now…

"She is out cold but I think she'll be alright. Another vision?"

"I think so. Madam Ponstey, why does she have these?" I asked clearly worried."

"I'm not sure." She said curiously.

"Can we ask Professor Ratcher?" He was the Hogwarts Headmaster and is said to have the mind of Dumbledore himself.

"Yes that is a good idea."

I stared at my twin, scared for her, for me, and for the world. What had she seen?

Four days past and I carefully took down all of her homework and went to visit after every meal. This was NEWTS year and I didn't want her to get too far behind. I had talked to Professor Ratcher and he told me to wait for Alice to wake up and he would explain. Today Will and I went up to see Alice after breakfast for our routine trip. After two hours of silence she began to stir.

**Alice's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see my brother and Will looking at me with relieved eyes. They called Madam Ponstey over to check on me as I tried to speak. The only thing that came out was a small croak. Will quickly conjured a glass of water and pushed it up to my lips. I gulped it down, relieved when the cool liquid went down my throat. As soon as the water was gone I looked up at my brother who had unshed tears in his eyes.

"I, I thought I lost you." He said quietly, hugging in a tight bear hug.

"I love you Ron. I'm so, so sorry." I cried burying my head into his chest.

"Don't be, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." He said soothingly, that only made me cry harder. "I'll go get Professor Ratcher. He'll want to know what happened, you can explain then."

"Ok." I replied hoarsely, now regaining control.

He left through the double doors and I looked at Will. He looked at me with watery eyes. I began to cry again as I hugged him tight. We both just sat there for a few minutes hugging each other.

**Will's POV**

I was just so glad to see that she was ok. It didn't matter to me why she had fainted; all that mattered is that she was still here with me.

"Will," Alice said, breaking the silence. "I love you."

"And I love you." I replied as I leaned in for a kiss. We must have snogged each other for minutes because as I slipped off the bed trying to find a more comfortable position I looked up to see Ron blushing and Professor Ratcher clearly was trying not to laugh. I didn't know what to say so I just quietly sat down in a chair next to Alice who also had a slight blush appearing on her face.

"Sorry for…intruding" said Ron slowly, turning as red as his hair "But this is kinda important!"

"Uhhh right." Is all I could say.

"Professor?" Alice asked, "What happened to me?" her emerald eyes scared and curious at the same time. "I mean at first I was eating and then I saw something and heard a horrible voice repeating the word 'Voldemort' over and over. And then I started to scream!"

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yes and then I woke up here."

"Well Alice, there was a prophecy."

**Alice's POV**

My heart started to beat faster. A prophecy? Sure I had heard of them and studied them, but never encountered one.

"What is it about?" I asked, startled when my voice croaked.

"Well, it was told to Professor McGonagall 100 years ago as of June. Right after Voldemort was killed." I looked around the room to see staring faces form both Ron and Will as I held their hands. "I believe it is about a second war. Here, I brought it with me. Would you like me to read it aloud?" we all nodded in agreement. "Very well." he pulled out the parchment that looked quite ancient but was miraculously still in one piece. Looking at the puzzlement on our faces he added "Mummifying charm, keeps it form rotting away." We nodded anxiously waiting to hear it. He opened the parchment squinting at the print and pulling out his reading glasses. We all tensed as he was about to read. "Hmmm hmmm." He said clearing his throat.

"_Glories past shall be reborn,_

_Enemy's sight will be restored,_

_Beyond the valleys where darkness lies,_

_A man is hidden in disguise,_

_Enemies past you now find friends,_

_For the battle of truth will never end,_

_The heir is not hard for one to find,_

_For only they reflect his eyes,_

_The Chamber is now what you seek,_

_Beyond it's walls the memories speak, _

_Dark and Light, Creature, and Man,_

_The one who wins shall rule the land."_

There was silence in the room for a long time.

"But Professor!" I blurted out "What does it mean!?"

"I'm not quite sure Alice." He said softly "But I think it involves you."

"Me?" I asked completely confused.

"Yes, go look in the mirror and tell me what you see." I obeyed, standing carefully with help from Will. I walked over to the mirror and looked in.

"I see myself. Alice Lily Potter, age 17, birthday January third, in four weeks I'll be eighteen." I said wondering why such a silly request was made.

"No!" Will said in awe, "Look at your eyes!" My eyes? What was so special about them?

"Green?" I asked.

"Not green, emerald. Just like…"

"Harry Potter!" I screeched, clasping my hands to my mouth as Will held me steady.

"Precisely Miss Potter, you are our heir."

"Then that means," I said horrified, "Voldemort has one too?"

"Yes, we have known for some time now but haven't been able to find him.

"Who's we?" all three of us asked simultaneously.

"We are the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order still exists?" I asked curiously. I had read about them. They were the secret organization that was formed when Voldemort reigned but the books said that the group had long disappeared.

"Oh yes, how else could we protect the prophecy?"

"Not meaning to interrupt," Ron said hesitantly, "But why aren't we in it? I mean it does concern our families."

"Good point Mr. Potter, but you are barely of age and still in school. Normally we just wait to offer any Weasleys, Potters, or any other person we deem we can trust till they graduate from Hogwarts. But for you three I believe we will have to make an exception. And anyway, Christmas is soon and we will take you to meet the Order then. Many of whom you will be surprised about."

"Thank you Professor," I replied, "And good night."

"Good night to you Miss Potter, Mr. Potter, and you Mr. Weasley." He said to us, humming to himself as he left. "Oh and Alice," he said looking back.

"Yes?"

"I think it is safe for you to return back to your dorm now."

"Thank you Professor!" I smiled. I now had a lot on my mind and didn't need anymore sleep seeing as I had been sleeping for four days straight.

"Will?"

"Hmmm."

"Will you stay with me tonight, in the Room of Requirement?" I saw Ron's jaw drop as he locked at me stupidly trying to figure out if I had just asked Will to sleep with me.

"Only if its ok with statue over there." He gestured to Ron.

"If you do anything to hurt my sister I will…"

"Ron, I love Alice and would never hurt her. You know that!"

"Well fine, but don't tell me what happened ok!" he said turning a light shade of green, "I don't wanna know."

"Ron," I replied, "We'll be fine."

"I know you'll be," he said hoarsely, "But what about me!?"

I only laughed at his comment. Will picked me up maiden style and strode out the door while Ron used a spell to levitate himself to the Gryffindor common room. He had apparently lost all of the feeling in his legs. We made it to the spot where the room would appear and I thought about a romantic, but also homey room with a large bed and a roaring fire place. Will walked slowly back and forth three times and a door appeared where the once empty wall stood. He opened it and we walked in.

A beautiful room stood before us. Wine glasses and cheese and crackers sat on a round checkered table in the corner of the room and there was another door that we assumed led to the bathroom. There was a heart shaped bed with real flower petals as the bed spread and a roaring fire right next to it. The walls were gold trimmed and beautiful. Will set me on a couch that was near the fire as well and went to close the door.

"Alice?" Will said a little nervous, "Will you marry me?" he took out a diamond ring that magically changed colors.

"It's beautiful! But how, when, what." I stared at the ring as he got down on one knee. "Yes! Yes! I love you!" He took the ring and placed it on my finger. Then we had a romantic dinner with wine and delicious steak. I started to kiss him and we silently made our way to the bed.

**Will's POV**

"Bloody Hell! What did you do to my sister?" I woke up to see Ron standing at the doorway with two sets of clean robes in his hands. He was quickly turning a shade of dark green. Alice woke up too and hid her hand so Ron wouldn't see the ring. He saw a bright flash and asked,

"What, what, what was that?"

"Ummm?"

"Don't tell me you guys are…"

"Ron?" I asked "Will you be my best man?"

"You're what?"

"Ron we're getting married!" I blurted out. Before I could say anything else he had fainted. We took this chance to get ready and put our robes on quickly.

**Alice's POV**

I slipped into the bathroom and shined my ring with my robes. It was absolutely stunning. It was not uncommon to be engaged now anyway seeing four other couples were. I went out of the bathroom to see Ron breathing slowly.

"Come on Ron, you're ok, breath. Nice and easy."

"I'm tainted, forever!" He started rocking back and forth holding his knees.

"Ronald James Potter!" I heard myself scream.

"What!"

"William and I are in love and now we are getting married and what you saw this morning is well… you saw it!"

"And." he said sheepishly.

"And what did you expect!"

"Ummm…"

"Ronald please at least give us your blessing!" He thought for a moment.

"Fine! Just don't let me walk in on that ever again!" he added "And do you have to wear that ring everywhere?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!"

Then we left the room of Requirement together well with Ron firmly in between us. I kissed him on the cheek in thanks and wondered… What can happen in less than a week? I smiled at myself as we entered the Great Hall.


	2. The Dark is Rising

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. But I do own this particular story and I can do whatever I want with it! Mwahahaha! **

**So what do you guys think about the prophecy I had last chapter? If you wanna take a stab at the meaning then you can email me. If you get it mostly right I'll explain the rest. **

**This chapter I think I'm going to downplay the whole heir thing and bring the story deeper into romance and what some people would call high school drama. But don't worry; we'll be back on track by chapter 3 so stick around and just bare with me!**

**The Dark is Rising**

**WILL'S POV**

A week went by and I had almost forgotten Alice was the 'heir' to Harry Potter. We had been seen everywhere together and even in the daily prophet. My mom and dad, I'm sure snipped it out and framed our announcement. I had told them about the engagement the day before and they were ecstatic to reunite the Potter and Weasley family once more. My mom had already sent Alice muggle and magical wedding planner books and hold told me that she and Mrs. Potter were meeting everyday scoping out places to wed, party, eat, and all that girly stuff. The only thing I wanted was the wizard band, The Wilda Brothers, to play at our reception.

Alice's friends had admired her ring which made me feel good that I made the right choice. My friends, on the other hand had patted me on the back and asked me insensitive questions, some of them when Ron was standing right there. His face would turn cherry red and I would answer a defiant, "NO!"

We had only one more overnighter in the Room of Requirement and invited our friends until midnight to celebrate our engagement. Ron didn't want to leave because he knew what was coming next.

Things were so perfect and nothing could ruin a perfect Saturday. Nothing until…

"Will, Will help!" Alice was running down the steps of the girls dormitories with tears streaming down her cheeks. I immediately opened my arms and allowed her to cuddle up next to me in hopes that I would comfort her.

"What's wrong? Another vision?" I asked anxiously now stroking her hair and whispering into her ear so no one would hear me. She buried her head in my chest and mumbled something. "I can't hear you Baby."

"I said what if I'm…"

"You're what?" I said now alarmed.

"You know…"

"No I don't think I do."

"Come on Will, what if I'm." she gestured to her stomach.

"Stomach ache?" I said really confused.  
"No you brute!" she screamed, now losing all control and escaping from my grip. "I think I might be pregnant!"

Ron, who had been walking downstairs sipping some hot tea had gulped it down and then quickly spit it out showering a few first year girls who screamed. A few girls that were now admirers of Alice gasped and quickly put their heads together to gossip about the news they had just heard. Some fifth years had grim faces as they began to pass money to a fellow classmate of ours, Jake, who had a huge grin and was winking at me. I just stared around the room and then at her, hoping I had heard her wrong. Did she just say…?

"Aliss," Ron said, nursing his burnt tongue, "Arr ya shure?"

"No, but we didn't use protection either time, magical or muggle. I'm just worried." Ron now pulled out his wand and healed his tongue just before he said,

"William Ronald Weasley I am going to kill you if you even knocked up my sister!" Ron said looking around the common room to see everyone staring at him with either humor, or disbelief. "And what are you staring at?" he growled. Everyone either quickly left or simply turned away.

"Alice what do we do?" I asked completely horrified.

"Well, we could go to Madam Ponstey but then she would think I was a slut…" she thought, "Oh I know! I could use a muggle pregnancy… but you have to wait so… ohhh I don't know what to do!"

"Well we have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow so we could see if they have any at home pregnancy tests." I asked cautiously.

"Yeah but if I buy it or either of you buy it then everyone will know!"

"Alice!" Ron piped in. "You just screamed it in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. In about three hours everyone will know." Ron must have noticed the terrified look on her face and added, "Why don't we all just go see Madam Ponstey right now."

"Well, alright."

"Good, now lets go before we can make this experience any more awkward." I said as Ron flashed me yet another evil look. We all walked quickly and nervously down the corridor to the Hospital Wing.

When we got there we saw Madam Ponstey spoon feeding a first year that had broken both arms and legs. He had apparently run into the school while riding his broom. We were trying not to disturb her when Alice suddenly tripped over an invisible force and thankfully landed on a bed. She looked up startled and said,

"Yes?"

"Could we talk to you in your office?"

**ALICE'S POV**

We all slowly took seats in Madam Ponstey's office as she came with a slightly interested look.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, you see, the thing is I, I mean Will and I are, and we ummm…"

"Let me guess?" she said now understanding, "You want to take this potion to make sure you don't get pregnant?" She handed me a bottle with light purple liquid in it. I downed it quickly. It tasted like all of the fruits I could think of.

"Thanks," I said "But how did you know?"

"Sweetie," she said with a smile, "I have had this sitting here with your name on it for three days now."

"Well thanks but does that also cover the possibility that I already am, well you know?"

"No, it doesn't, but this will tell you if are pregnant or not." She went to her cabinet and pulled out a stick that resembled what I knew to be a muggle thermometer. "Just stick this on your tongue and if it turns blue, your not pregnant, red, and you are."

"Thank you again Madam Ponstey!" I replied as she went out to check on her patient.

"Alice, Alice?" Ron said as I just sat there looking at it. "You have to put it in your mouth for it to work.

"Ohhh I know I just don't know if I want to take it."

"What!?" both of the boys were looking at me in total disbelief.

"Well I'm just scared that's all." I said with tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "I don't know what I'll do if I'm pregnant!" Will wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug that I embraced. Ron started to stroke my hair and I slowly put the stick in my mouth.

We stayed like this for at least five minutes when the stick magically vibrated in my mouth to tell me that it was done. I took it out of my mouth and kept it closed tight.

"Alice, open it up!" slowly I opened my mouth in their direction and they both yelled at the same time,

"BLUE!"

The rest of Saturday was the best, but also most embarrassing day of my life! I actually made an announcement at dinner to tell everyone I was not pregnant. At least now I could look forward to the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow instead of completely dread it.

Ron, Will and I were running fast to our carriage; Ron had to do his hair which ended out turning frizzy anyway! We got there just as it started to move and jumped in the last one which was thankfully, empty. Just as the carriages were about to take off, a girl with silvery blond hair jumped on.

"Lucinda Malfoy?" I said in astonishment as Ron and Will looked up. She looked at me and realized she had definitely chosen the wrong carriage.

"Potter." she snarled trying to regain control, "I heard the news about you and Will. My my aren't you two busy." She giggled evilly, "Well congrats I guess?" I didn't answer; afraid that I might get nasty and let her ruin my good mood.

"Why would you get in a carriage filled with a bunch of Gryffindors? I mean isn't that like a moral sin for you Slytherins?" Ron asked firmly.

"Well, obviously I picked the wrong one didn't I? Now scoot over!" she shoved Ron across the seat and placed herself next to him; not looking too pleased to be sitting next to a Potter. The ride, though only a few minutes long seemed like it took forever! It was much too quiet.

**RON'S POV**

I saw her wavy blonde hair glint as the sun came through the carriage shining on it. I couldn't help but blush a bit.

Wait what? What am I thinking? She is a Slytherin, I am a Gryffindor! I should only feel hate! But then…

When we finally stopped we weren't sure how Lucinda would react. She quickly rushed out of the carriage hopping no one would see her. I quickly rushed after her hoping to see where she went but she was gone. Alice and Harry followed me out and.

"Well that was interesting!" Will said with a shrug.

**TEDDY PETIGREW'S POV**

"Come on Voldy we have to get to Hogsmeade before dark and I really want to go to the Three Broomsticks first!" I said squeamishly.

"How many times do I have to tell you never to call me that!?" Voldemort IV said to me with a threatening voice as I crouched away like a mouse. "And no, we aren't going to the Three Broomsticks to hang out before we have to be there! Have you completely lost your mind!?"

"But you promised!"

"No buts and I don't care!" he said with a slither in his voice.

We are both nineteen years old and have never had any friends except each other. I don't really know if Voldy even counts me as a friend since I have to serve him.

"Voldemort?" I asked "Can we go over the plan again?"

"We go to Hogsmeade, we take a random student, and we wait for that old Professor Ratcher to come crying!" he said this as if it were a game.

"Then what do we do with the student?"

"Well it depends, torture, kill instantly, bind, hold captive forever, starve, I haven't decided yet." He said this obviously excited about a good kill.

"You mean we have to hurt em?"

"No, we're going to invite them to stay in our cozy cave and offer them gum drops and a warm place to put their head!"

"Well Sir I…"

"We're leaving now!"

"But I…"

"I said let's go!"

"Ok we are leaving right now Sir just touch this."

We touched a silver spoon which was a portkey that I had to go to the Three Broomsticks. We were sent spiraling in the air. When we finally did land in a stupid shack! I guess my magic wasn't that great.

"Ok," I said sheepishly, "Now what!?"

**RON'S POV**

"What the bloody hell was that all about anyway?" I said. "I mean there are what, 100 carriages? Why did she have to pick ours?" I thought about her beautiful blonde hair sparkling and her pale skin and bright silver eyes and her… Get a hold of yourself Ron! She is a Slytherin! Not to mention a Malfoy! Calm down Ron!

"Ron, earth to Ron!?" Alice called sounding very far off.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well you just seemed like you were in space that's all." She replied.

"Oh well… where should we go first?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"Well," Will said, "I am the Quidditch team captain, and you guys are on my team, so why don't we…" but he was cut off.

"Go to the Quidditch store!" Alice said happily.

So we made our way to the store hand in hand, well Alice and Will were. I felt slightly like a third wheel and hurried into the store. They arrived dangerously close to each other looking as if they were about to snog each other when they departed to go off to the section they needed. Alice went straight for the chasers section to look at grip gloves. I had strayed towards the beaters bats because in the last match against Ravenclaw I had missed the bludger and instead smacked their keeper square in the head. It broke clean in two. And I broke the keeper's skull. Raina, one of Alice's friends, was checking out keeper gear and of course, Will was admiring the newest, fastest racing broom. It was the Lightening Bolt. Ten times faster than what you guys know as the Firebolt.

"William! Hello?" Alice said shaking him gently.

"Huh?" he said still not looking away from the broom.

"Are you alive?"

"Yeah man, you've been looking at that for like five minutes without blinking!"

"Well I'm just…I"

I understood him completely understood him. If it wasn't for Alice's engagement ring, he would have had enough money to buy four of those brooms. Even at 100 galleons. Alice seemed to notice and looked down at her ring. She had the guiltiest look on her face as she said,

"Will, if you really want the broom then I guess we can…"

"What!? No! That ring is yours Alice! Besides, you mean a lot more to me than a silly broom!" he said firmly but with a last look at the broom he said "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks before it gets too packed!" We purchased me bat and Alice got some grip gloves. Then we left for the Three Broomsticks.

**TEDDY'S POV**

"Voldy slow down!" I couldn't keep up with his brisk but graceful pace as we headed for the Three Broomsticks. "There it is!" I panted. Voldemort and I both had our hoods up so no one could see us.

"Don't call me that! And lets go inside!" he said to me as he looked back. I couldn't see his face but I knew his eyes were glinting like fire.

We went in to feel a warm wind hit us. It was wonderful! I had never felt warm like this before! Voldemort seemed quite surprised and tensed up because of the pleasantness. We chose a corner opposite the entrance to watch for the perfect kid to nab. I went to order some butterbeer for the both of us. When I came back to the table Voldemort was drumming his fingers impatiently on the table.

"Took you long enough!" he snarled, "I could have kidnapped four children and killed them by torture in the time it took you to get a couple of drinks!"

"I'm sorry master but their was a line!"

"You waited in line?" he said almost laughing.

"Well yes, I didn't want to bring any added attention to us Sir." I said frightened.

"Hmmm, that is actually half way intelligent. Good thinking Petigrew." Did he just compliment me?

"Thank you master!" I answered.

"Yeah, well don't expect it again!" He said, clearly disgusted with himself.

**ALICE'S POV**

We had just made it to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks. I was hugging close to Will to keep warm. Ron had his cloak wrapped tightly around him to keep the cold out.

"Thank god!" I yelled. We hurried in and Ron said he was going to find a table. Will said he would get us some butterbeers and I went over to the fire place to warm up. I sat down on the brick surrounding it and looked around for Ron. My gaze met with a man in a dark hood. All I could see were those bright red blood eyes. That's when I felt it, a sharp pain on my forehead. So bad that my vision blurred and I began to scream. My hands went up to my forehead that felt like it was splitting in half. I then realized that I wasn't the only one screaming. Somewhere across the room a male voice was calling out in pain.

"Teddy, get me outta here!" That was the last thing I remember.

"Alice, Alice, Alice?"

"Wha?"

"Oh thank god you're ok!" I sat up slowly realizing where I was. St. Mungos? But just a minute ago we were at Three Broomsticks.

"Mom? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"Shhh, its ok dear. Here drink this."

"What is it?"

"Pepper up Potion." She said with a motherly smile.

"Oh, thanks Mom." I took the potion and immediately began to feel better. Unfortunately I still had that awful headache.

"Now, do you remember what happened?" she said gently. I thought hard. What had happened?

"Well, I do remember going into Three Broomsticks."

"Good honey, any thing else?"

"I went over and sat by the fire place to warm up. Then I saw these red, fiery eyes. My head began to throb and the next thing I know I'm here."

"There's my honey cheeks!"

I looked up at the familiar voice to see the one other person with my emerald eyes.

"Daddy! Ohhh I missed you!" How is the Ministry?"

"Just fine dear, but, are you alright?"

"I think so." I said slowly, "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two weeks." Said my mom with tears lingering in her eyes.

"Weeks?" I couldn't believe it. I was out for that long?

"Yes, you slipped into a coma and we, we thought we might…" her voice trailed off as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mom, it's okay." I said reassuringly, "I'm fine."

"I know, it's just been kinda rough you know." She sucked it in and said, "Hey, since it is almost Christmas, Professor Ratcher said it would be alright if you just stay with us through Christmas break. Rebecca, Mark, and Ron will be coming tomorrow. Will and his parents have also decided to spend Christmas with us since you two have gotten engaged. And Alice, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." I replied, "But how are we going to fit all of those people in our house?"

"We aren't!"

"What?" I said completely puzzled.

"We will stay where the famous Harry Potter once stayed himself!"

"Four Privet Drive?"

"No silly, Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix!"

"That place still exits?"

"Well of course it does honey." Dad cut in, "It is the legendary building where many ideas and plans were thought of to defeat Lord Voldemort!"

"Wow! When do I get to leave and go to Grimmauld?" I said getting really excited.

"As soon as the nurse comes in to check on you. Your father and I are going to gather up your things and sign you out.

"Ok thanks Mom."

"Wait, before I leave could I just see that ring again?"

"Sure!" I put my hand in my mother's and she examined it.

"Oh it is beautiful!"

"I know, Will did a good job picking it out!" I said this as dad was grabbing on to my mom's shoulders and pushing her out the door.

"We'll be back Alice!" he said waving goodbye. A few minutes later the nurse, Betsy, came in.

"Well, you gave us quite a scare miss." She said with what I believe is an American accent. "Wes thought that you might never wake up!"

"Don't mean to be mean but I don't think your from around here."

"Well where'd you get an idea like that?" she asked, performing spells to check my heart, blood pressure, breathing, and for any other injuries I might have gotten. "Well you seem to be perfectly normal."

"Well I just heard the difference in your…"

"Now that's alright girl, I'm from Texas in America. That'd be what you here."

"Wow is America beautiful like all the pictures?"

"Better!" she smiled, "The hills, mountains, deserts, forests, beaches, islands, volcanoes, everything is beautiful."

"Why did you leave?"

"Because my husband Charles is the head doctor here and he didn't want to leave his patients. In my mind, love comes first." When she said the L word I suddenly remembered.

"Betsy, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Hun, what is it?"

**TEDDY'S POV**

"Do you have any idea what happened to me!?" These were the first words that came from the finally conscious Voldemort.

"Well sir, you looked at a girl and then you started screaming. I apparated us out before you passed out. You've been here about two weeks now."

"Two weeks!" he said completely surprised.

"Yes, I have called your teacher, Malfoy and he agreed to come see how you are doing tomorrow."

"Yes, well then I suggest you get me something to eat and then go and tidy up the cave!"

"Uhhh yes sir." I replied monotonously.

I gave him his tray not five minutes later and unlike my predictions he ate slowly and mannerly as I bowed and quickly left his room. The cave was underground and rather large. It consisted of mainly large rooms dimly lit and other smaller rooms which occupied. It was rather dark and not at all comfortable. It was a terrible place to grow up in like I had. My family left me here when I was ten years old and my father was killed right before my eyes. He was blamed for being a traitor to our Lord. They told me that if I ever followed him I would die too. Now I'm a servant, for Voldemort. But no more sulking I have to clean.

**ALICE'S POV**

My semester finals were easy. They were sent to my house. This was the day where going to go pick up Rebecca and Mark and go to Grimmauld Place. Christmas was just two days away. The present I had bought for Will had arrived and I bought Mom's, Dad's, Ron's, Mark's, and Rebecca's at Diagon alley.

"Sweetie, it's time to go."

"Coming Mom!"

"Come on, we're going to apparate to Grimmauld and drop off our stuff. Then we can go to the train station. William is also coming with us back to Grimmauld. We're going to use a portkey but if you, Ron, and Will want to apparate that's fine. Now get your things. Your father is going to take them with him."

"Commin' mom." I grabbed my bags, shrank the presents, gave everything to Dad, and we went to Grimmauld. I appeared in front of a solid black door with a gold knocker.

"Go ahead, all I want you to do is knock and say your full name." Dad said. So I went to the door, knocked once and said,

"Alice Lily Potter."

The door opened and I stepped inside. It was so dark, creepy and alone. I could tell that it hadn't been lived in for awhile. Cobwebs were lining the staircase, dust covered a lot of the furniture.

"Wow, it's ummm."

"Oh never mind that it's nothing a simple cleaning spell can't handle." Mom was very skilled with her cleaning spells. With a simple wave of her wand and not even saying a word, the house was spotless. "Well, I think that should do it."

"We better get going! The train arrives in five minutes!"

With a pop we were at the entrance to the train station. We slipped onto the platform, nine and three quarters of course, and arrived just as the train pulled up.

"Alice!"

"Will!"

It was one of those muggle movie moments where two lovers who haven't seen each other in awhile run to each other in slow motion. I jumped into his arms and he caressed my cheek as I started to snog him. Hey, I know my parents were right there and it was probably slightly awkward fro them. But I hadn't seen Will in so long and I know he was worried about me. I wanted to show Will I loved him and he didn't need to worry about me. I guess this Christmas will really be one to remember.


	3. Why Did Christmas Have to Come?

**Disclaimer: Hmmm let's see… hair brush, mine, soap, mine, Harry Potter… shit! Not mine!**

**WARNING: a character that means a lot to Alice will be dying in this chapter. To all the rumors, no it is not Ron! I need him for a key part of the story! But beware of the goriness! **

**Why Did Christmas Have to Come?**

**ALICE'S POV**

"Ummm, Alice?" I was attacking Will's face with a passion and didn't want to let go but I knew Mom and Dad were probably really creeped out.

"What is it Mom?" I asked finally letting go.

"It's just that I, ummm, well." I guess Mom couldn't find the right words so I just let it go. Dad tried to finish her sentence but all he could muster was a croak. I gotta say it was pretty awkward!

"It's uh, nice to see you Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter." Will chanced to break the silence and found it very effective.

"Oh just wonderful Dear! Your mother and I have some great plans for the wedding! And we got your band!"

"Great!" I said, "When is the wedding?"

"The day after graduation!"

"Wow, that soon?" Ron asked now joining us with all of the trunks, including mine, levitating behind him. "I mean, don't you think this is going kind of fast?"

"No I don't!" I argued.

"Sis! I am so happy to see you!" He said quickly pulling me into a hug and trying to change the subject.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I'll be fine and it won't happen again, I think." I hugged him back and was thankful he and Will hadn't questioned me. "Now, while Mom and Dad are finding Rebecca and Mark, we should apparate to Grimmauld. Isn't that exciting!?"

"Yeah!" said Will, "I've always wanted to see the legendary Black Mansion!" He was almost as excited as me.

"Ok then, I said giving his hand a little squeeze, let's go." I felt a slight squeeze around my whole body and felt my feet lift off the ground. When the ground returned I looked up at the great mansion with awe. "Well, there it is, The Order of the Phoenix!"

The two boys joined me and together we walked up to the door. I knocked and said my full name. The door opened and we entered. WHACK!

"Who do you think you are invading the Order of the Phoenix!? Take that, and that! Cranie will hit you all day!" We were all being attacked by a little house elf that looked like it was about to keel over and die!

"Stop – it!" I said while being hit. He immediately put down the lamp he had been attacking us with and stood in front of me like a statue.

"You, you must be a Potter or a Weasley! Cranie is so sorry master! Does Cranie need to punish himself for hurting my masters!? Cranie will go burn his hand on the stovetop!" He ran to the kitchen and I ran after him.

"No, wait, stop, don't hurt yourself ummm, Cranie!" he once again stopped in mid run and faced me.

"Master is so wonderful; she doesn't want Cranie to hurt himself! How grateful Cranie is!" he said with a low bow. "What is Master's name and which family does Master come from?" He said politely with another steep bow.

"My name is Alice," I said slowly as Ron and Will joined us in the kitchen, "and I'm a Potter."

"Madam Potter, how may Cranie serve you?" he said as his nose once again touched the ground.

"Well, you could bring our trunks up to our rooms." I said, "But if you don't wan to that's ok."

"Oh, no Madam Potter, Cranie would love to serve such a worthy master."

"Oh, well thanks!" I said as the small creature mustered up great strength and hauled three trunks up the narrow steps.

"Well, that was the weirdest welcome I have ever had!" Said Ron now nursing his injured cheekbone that had turned pink. "First we were attacked, and then praised."

"Yeah, that was really strange. Why did Cranie never address us?"

"Oh, never mind that!" I said shaking my head. "Let's go explore the house while we're still here alone."

"Yeah, that sounds good!" They said in unison.

We exited the kitchen and went up the staircase. I held onto Will, in fear that it might collapse under my feet. After the first flight there were three doors. We pushed the first one open and stepped in. A bunk bed sat in the corner of the room. Ron and Will's trunks were stacked up by the window. An old owl cage and a few papers sat on a desk with a picture of an owl. I walked over to it and realized the cage had belonged to Hedwig, Harry's owl.

"Oh my God! This was Harry and Ron's room!" quickly I scowered the drawers and found some old books, clothes, and some checker pieces. This was like an excavation site.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Will admitted as he brushed the dust off the wall to reveal a Chudley Canons poster, still moving. "Hey do you mind if I keep this?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I said collecting anything and everything I could find. All of this stuff would look great in the room I had dedicated to Harry Potter. The clothes had been nipped by mice and the cage was rusted, but I could fix that later. "I wonder if that means that my room belonged to Hermione?"

"I don't know." Said Ron, putting down a badly damaged Quidditch Through the Ages book. "Let's go look together.

We went into the next door and saw a room with just one bed this time. My trunk was leaning against the wall beside a large dresser. I walked over to it and opened the first drawer. The entire drawer was filled with books. I pulled them out one by one reading the titles out loud as Will took them from me and put them all in neat stacks.

"Hogwarts, a History, The Phantom of the Opera, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Amazing Beasts and Where to Find Them…" The list went on and on. I couldn't believe all of the books, muggle and magical, were almost completely intact.

"She probably put a de aging spell on it." Ron said as he opened one of the books.

In that room we also found some old girl clothes, a Gryffindor cloak, and a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione. We put it next to a picture of the three of us on the dresser.

When we went into the third room the only thing we saw was boxes. I stepped carefully up to one and peered in. It looked like a bunch of telescopes. I put my hand in the box and pulled one out. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and my jaw was hurting a lot.

"What the fuck was that!?" I said now furious with the object. I took out my wand and obliterated it into one thousand pieces.

"I bet I know whose room this was!" Ron said now chuckling at what had just happened to me. "It was the Weasley twins remember? They had a joke shop in Diagon Alley until the battle at Hogwarts when Fred was killed. George couldn't go on without him and eventually committed suicide out of this very window. I always did enjoy their creations! Some of them are still in Zonko's you know? They inherited everything! I guess these are the inventions they didn't want."

"Well, you can have all of these! I don't want them!" I said, now healing myself with my wand.

In the remaining minutes we had alone, we found a room that had what looked like a huge tree on the wall. We noticed names and burn holes were on the branches. We figured out that is was in fact, the Black Family Tree. It was really interesting to see that Sirius Black's name wasn't there.

"Honey? Are you guys here?"

"Yeah Mom we're coming!" I called as the three of us trekked down the stairs. Before I could make it all the way down I tripped over what looked like a bear paw. I looked back as Will and Ron helped me up and realized it was a stupid coat rack.

"Well that wasn't embarrassing!" I yelled. Then we heard a terrible scream.

"Potter scum! You do not belong in the Black Mansion! Why did my traitorous son ever have to be born!?" my parents immediately ran to the picture of an old woman and began to tug on the curtains to pull them closed. They prevailed.

"What was that?" Rebecca said loudly as the curtains threatened to open again. She had just come from the kitchen holding a rather red apple in her hand.

"This," my dad said panting slightly, "Is Mrs. Black's picture. She obviously does not like us being here. We have tugged and tugged and used every spell imaginable to get this picture off the wall. It is simply no use so we have to quiet right here so we don't wake her ok?"

We all nodded. Mark, who had just come into the room handed the three of us apples and dad left for the kitchen. I sat down on a couch by the fire and bit into my apple. Will and Ron sat on either side of me and I rested my head on Will's chest.

"Alice?" Will said softly. "I couldn't afford a big Christmas present for you. I'm sorry, the ring was going to be for Christmas but I just couldn't wait any longer!

"Will," I said turning toward him, "I don't need anything more form you! I love you!" I was about to kiss him when Ron but in…

"Now you just wait until I leave the room for you two to suck on each other's faces!" We obeyed. As soon as he left we started to snog each other. I loved him so much! Who cares what he got for me for Christmas? I already got want I wanted!

**WILL'S POV**

I was so thankful that Alice didn't care that I couldn't afford anything fancy right now for her! All I wanted from her was understanding. She just made my Christmas!

"Alice?" I said pulling away from her tempting kiss, "can we exchange our gifts tonight, privately?"

"Yeah, sure. Ummm, how about the kitchen at eleven?"

"Sounds good." I said satisfied. We both went into the kitchen hoping to find some lunch.

When we entered, Mrs. Potter was making home made bread and macaroni and cheese. The bread was for salami sandwiches. My mouth began to water when I saw the food. I was pretty hungry!

"Eat up!" Mrs. Potter said, "Your parents are arriving at six for dinner and the Order is coming for a Christmas celebration at eight." She said as Alice and I sat down to eat.

"I can't wait to meet the Order!" Alice said with sheer excitement in her voice.

"Oh, I think you will be very pleased with the turnout dear!" said Mr. Potter coming from a room at the back of the kitchen. When he saw the curious looks on our faces he said, "That is the Order's meeting room. The password is Light. Go ahead, see for yourself!"

The three of us got out of our seats and made our way to the room. Alice repeated the password her father had just given me and the door swung open. One at a time we descended the steps. The room wasn't really that great. It was a simple, plain room with a wooden table in the middle of it. On the table was a bunch of papers. I picked one up and realized it was the prophecy. Another one was the account of what had happened to Alice at the Three Broomsticks. Professor Ratcher had read it to me the day she left for Mungos. There were other papers about the genealogy of Voldemort, and possible locations he could be hiding. It was then that I realized that we could all be in grave danger. What would happen if we all didn't make it? Were we fighting a losing battle? What was going to happen to us?

"Will, are you ok?" Ron asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just…what if something really bad happens to us? I mean, what if we don't all make it?"

"Don't talk like that!" Alice said soothingly as she walked over to me. "I will be here for you Will. Don't worry! I'm not going anywhere!" She pulled me into a tight hug and I put me head on hers. Ron also walked over and gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's like she said mate," he said, "we will stick together through this."

"Thanks guys!" I said partially relieved.

All three of us then went upstairs. Mrs. Potter realized I had been crying and came over to me.

"Don't worry dear." She said also pulling me into a hug, "The Order is working on a plan. We have a meeting on the 26th and we have agreed to let you three sit in!"

"Thanks." I said a little embarrassed.

We sat down and finished our previously abandoned food. Then the three of us decided to go upstairs and unpack our things before the guests arrived. We were also told by Mrs. Potter to freshen up and put on our best clothes.

By six, my parents had arrived carrying two large suitcases and a dozen wedding planner books. My mother came up to my room where Ron and I were playing a game of Wizard's chess.

"Sweetie! Oh I missed you so much! Here, take this and put it on! Your father and I bought you a pair of new dress robes for you. Oh I can't believe you proposed to Alice! I just knew you two would end up together! Oh where is she?" I could barely breathe as she pulled me into a hug that was equivalent to a straight jacket.

"Mom, Mom," I gasped, "I'm losing oxygen!" She quickly let go of me so I could speak. "She is next door in her room. I think she has her ring on if you want to see it!" I said now trying to regulate my breathing. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and swept out of the room.

A few seconds later I heard a scream of excitement as my mother had undoubtedly taken a peak at the ring. She screamed so loud that we heard another one from the bottom of the stairs.

"Potter scum! Evil blood in my house! Get out! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU VERMON!"

Ron and I ran down the steps to pull at the curtains. Once we had finally silenced the mad woman we started back up the stairs.

"There's my boy!" I turned on the spot to see my dad with his arms spread. I ran down the steps and into his bone crushing hug. "How was school kid?" he asked.

"It was fine Dad." I said, "But I did learn that Alice was the heir! That was a bit of a surprise!" I admitted.

"Oh never mind that tonight! It's Christmas Eve!" He said happily. "Ah, Ron, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, considering." He said.

"Oh my, look at the time! It's almost seven thirty! We better get ready for dinner! The Order is coming at eight. We want to be finished by then!"

All nine of us sat down for ham and mashed potatoes and ate a hardy dinner. Let me tell you it was really good! The guests arrived as we were finishing and the dinner disappeared only to be replaced by snack foods. The Wilda Brothers began to play in the back round and Alice and I danced to my favorite song, Tougher than Dragon Skin! It was a real rocker and we loved it.

"So girl get outta my outta my den! Cause this boy is, tougher than dragon skin!" We sang together having a great time. Ron seemed to be having a good time too. He was flirting with all of the young Weasley Order members.

"…And then, I ran my sister up to the Hospital Wing. I waited for her to wake up for four days!"

"Ohhh, you're so brave!"

"He is so cute!"

Those girls ate him up like pumpkin pudding! I couldn't help but laugh as he blushed and continued with his story.

There was a lot of people in the Order that I did recognize, Professor Ratcher, Professor Sykes, the Potions teacher, Mr. and Mrs. Straider, Raina's parents and a few other students' parents. I busied myself the whole night taking congratulations and wedding ideas. I was so glad when the last of the members went home. I had a lot of fun but I was exhausted! Plus it was almost ten thirty and I had to get my present for Alice.

**ALICE'S POV**

At eleven on the dot Will came into the kitchen holding a small package neatly wrapped in his hand. I had a long package in mine and we both looked at each other.

"Well, Will this is for you!" I said holding out my present for him. He took it and silently handed me mine. I waited for him to open his.

"Alice, how did you know? I, I… I love it!" It was a long, sleek, chestnut colored, Lightening Bolt. "How could you afford this? Wait, go ahead and open yours!" he said before I could even answer. Slowly I unwrapped the ruby red paper, careful not to rip it. Inside was a book. The cover read, All the Reasons I Love You. I opened it to see more than 100 love letters dating back to the end of third year.

"Will, I, I can't believe you did this for me?" I said with tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I carefully put the book down and jumped into his arms. We started snogging and couldn't seem to stop. We must have been making a lot of noise because my dad came up form the room in the back of the kitchen to see what the entire racket was.

"Alice? What are you and Will doing down here this late? Shouldn't you two be in bed?"

"Sorry Dad, we were just exchanging early Christmas gifts." I said trying to sound innocent. "Where's Mom?"

"Oh, she had to go out for a few minutes. Apparently we needed more food for Christmas lunch." That's when we heard it; a deafening scream filled my ears. This wasn't a scream form Mrs. Black. It wasn't a scream of hate. It was a scream of pure terror. It was the scream of my mother. I immediately ran outside to see if she was alright when I saw her. My mom had been hit by a killing curse. This curse killed slowly, and painfully. There was no cure for it. My mom lay there, trying not to scream any more as I ran to her.

"Mom, no please! Don't leave me!"

"Alice? Alice, don't forget the… the one gift you have!" she gasped, "You have the power to love Alice, don't let it die!" by now my dad had made it to her side and was holding her hand, crying.

"I love you Rachel!" he cried.

"I love you Harry! Don't cry over me! You'll see me again!" those were the last words she said before she closed her eyes. They never opened again. I dug my head into Will's chest as my dad pulled my mother up to his. A chime sounded through the air. It was Christmas.


	4. The Eulogies

**Disclaimer: I have no British bone in my body; I have not finished seven extremely long novels. Hmmm, I guess I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I know I know, what the hell happened?! Why did you kill her off?! Have you completely lost your mind?!**

**No I have not lost my mind. Yes she is dead. No she is never coming back. And I know, it was very abrupt and seemed poorly written. It is supposed to be like that. Don't worry you will understand soon enough.**

**The Eulogies**

**WILL'S POV**

The wind rustled Alice's hair as tears rolled down her cheeks. She had buried her head deep into my chest and was gripping onto my robes. Mr. Potter was also weeping as he slowly rocked back and forth with his dead wife's body in his arms. I felt so out of place. It had been only mere hours since Mr. and Mrs. Potter had come to get us from the station. What had happened? I had never been around sorrow before in my whole life. My parents had sheltered me from the real world. I have never even been to a funeral.

"Will?" Alice whispered as she tried to pull herself together. "Is this really happening? Is my mother really, really…" She couldn't finish her sentence before she once again burst into tears. Her stained cheeks glistened in the light from the lamppost on the corner. I sat there with her and her father, the whole night.

When the sun started to peak up over the hills to the east, I stood up, stretching. I knew that the children on the block of Grimmauld would be getting up early, it was Christmas.

"Mr. Potter," I said slowly, trying not to upset him anymore, "we need to go inside before anyone sees us." He only nodded but made no attempt to get up. I took out my wand and levitated him and his wife. Alice chose to stand up on her own and leaned against me for support. Slowly we made it to the house.

This Christmas was different, there was no laughter, no songs, no rejoicing. The unopened gifts lay under the perfectly decorated tree that Mrs. Potter had done herself only hours before. The uneaten food that had been bought by Mrs. Potter sat on the table, untouched. The only thing that this Christmas brought was tears. Throughout the day, members of the Order came to see the family. The cheery bunch that we had seen was now nothing but despair. Ron, who had not been very close to his mother, shut himself up in his room. Rebecca and Mark refused to leave their father's side the whole day. Alice and I were now sitting in the kitchen. Her once bright, emerald eyes were now a flushed, tired, dull green. She had dark circles around her eyes and her whole body sagged. She was sitting in my lap nuzzled up like a little girl. She had not spoken since the incident. She hadn't let go of my hand, she hadn't moved in two hours.

I sat there stroking her now ratted hair. I hadn't shed a single tear. In fact, I can't even remember the last time I cried. I just didn't know what to do. What was this feeling? It was this knot in my stomach. It just lingered there all day and would not go away. I wasn't hungry or thirsty. Time just seemed to have stopped completely.

"Alice?' I whispered, daring to break the silence, "I think we both need to go upstairs and try to get some sleep. Your father told me that he planned the funeral for tomorrow evening. He wants to have the funeral before we go back to school." She barely even acknowledged that I had been talking to her as she slowly rose. We made our way upstairs and I followed her into her room, afraid to leave her alone. We slipped under the covers that had never even been touched until now and drifted into an uneasy sleep. My arm was tightly wrapped around her body to pull her close. She had refused to let go of my hand when we lay down. Not even two hours later, I heard a small pop.

"Cranie knows that Madam Potter is in a sad mood right now, but Cranie made her some soup to make her feel better. Cranie hopes she eats it!" I took the tray of soup form him and nodded to him as a sign of thanks. He bowed to the ground. With another pop, he was gone.

Alice stirred slightly and then opened her eyes. She sat up cautiously and I put the tray in front of her. At first she shook her head; I insisted she eat and put a spoonful up to her mouth. After a moment of hesitation she obeyed. Slowly, I poured the soup into her mouth and she swallowed hard. I also helped myself to the soup for the bowl was quite large. We ate for five or ten minutes; when we were finished I made the bowl and tray vanish. As I stood up to stretch I heard someone at the door. I made my way to it and opened it slowly, in the doorstep stood a distraught looking Ron. I could tell he had been crying because of the tearstains streaked down his face. Unshed tears lingered in his eyes. Alice appeared next to me and stood there looking at her brother. Without speaking, she pulled him into a tight hug each other. Finally, the tears that had been long overdue for me began to fall. Once they started they would not stop. I stood next to the twins sobbing into my sleeve. How could someone so innocent, so young, so loving, die?

"Kids?" said a shaky voice form outside the room, "The Order is downstairs and they want to share a small service for your mother. We think it would be best to remember her together. If you want to say something for her then you, you…" He couldn't finish his sentence. Alice and Ron both nodded and I followed them down the hall to the living room. The tree had disappeared and was replaced by a white marble casket that was levitating off the ground. There were now many more people that I did not recognize. I assumed that many of them were old school mates of hers and had come to pay their respect. There was a man standing at a make shift podium that was also levitated about four feet so everyone could see. I looked at his face and realized that it was Professor Ratcher. He was in all black robes and had a very solemn look on his face.

"Please, everyone could you take your seats so we can start the service?" he said with a strong, but gentle voice. I took a seat next to Alice who still had not removed my hand. She leaned against my shoulder, not even looking at the casket. Ron took a seat on her other side and grabbed her hand. My parents sat next to me and Alice's dad sat next to Ron. We made up the front row. Other professors from our school also sat in the audience.

"I want to thank you all for coming today for this sorrowful event." He said as the last person sat down. We are here today, to remember an angel. This angel was loving, kind, bright, helpful, a friend and most of all, a mother. She was loved by everyone, and never spoke unkindly to anyone. A girl named Rachel Garrison came to my school twenty nine years ago. I could tell that she would be one of the brightest. When her name was called to go to the sorting hat, instead of going faint, or fearing it, she ran up to it and was ecstatic when the hat called out 'Gryffindor'. She went through her seven years as our top student in her year and would have had a great career. But in fifth year, she fell in love with a boy. This boy was our celebrity. He went through his seven years as the one everyone looked at, the one they whispered about. This boy was Harry Potter; son of Albus Potter and grandson of the famous Harry Potter. Harry was a bright student as well but his real talent was Quidditch. Unlike his father and grandfather he was very skilled at keeper. He managed to make the team in second year and won four Quidditch championships. Many people never would have thought that he would end up with a bookworm that had never even ridden a broom. One night, when I was taking a walk out by the lake, I saw two figures on a broom. The girl looked absolutely terrified and the boy was trying to comfort her. She held onto his robes for dear life as he began to gain speed. I did realize that it was quite late and neither of them should be out but I was intrigued. I sat there for two hours as the couple rode in the night. When they finally landed I saw who it was. Harry Potter and Rachel Garrison had been the couple out in the dark. It was then that I realized that they would end up together. Two years after they graduated from school they were married. I attended the ceremony as one of the honorary guests. The two of them were deep in love. I also attended the christening of all four of their children. This woman gave up her career to raise a family. She was the bravest, most wonderful woman I have ever met. She did not deserve this kind of end. I would like to give my deepest condolences to the Potter and Weasley family. I will live the rest of my life with a heavy heart." He slowly lowered the podium and stepped down. A few chairs over, Mr. Potter rose from his chair. He made his way to the podium and raised it with his wand.

"My wife," he began unsteadily, "was my savior. I was lost in a world of publicity and fame. My head was in the clouds for most of my childhood. I never realized that life could be any more than it already was. Through all of the fame, I realized I wasn't happy. I needed support, I needed love. Many girls had 'crushes' on me and were very flirty. I never had any interest in them one bit. The only girl I had eyes for was the girl in the library. I found it fascinating that she had never once drooled at my feet, or acted like a complete idiot in front of me. She had never been mean to a single person, yet she didn't have many friends. I began taking routine trips to the library just to see her. She noticed I had been following her and confronted me. The only thing I could think of was to kiss her. When I released her she ran to the bathroom. I still watched her in the library more and more often until one day when she sent me a note. I still have it with me." He pulled out a note from his pocket. "It says, 'Dear Harry, meet me by the lake tonight at nine' that was the night that Professor Ratcher here, witnessed. She insisted that I give her a ride on my broom. We rode for more than two hours. That was the night that I officially fell in love with Rachel. I began to care less and less about fame and fortune. Rachel showed me a whole new life. She is, and always will be, my love, my friend, my wife." He lowered the podium and stepped down. I looked at Alice who had begun to stand up. She finally let go of my hand and walked shakily to the podium. Her father gave her a hug before she stepped onto the podium. She too raised it with her wand.

"My mother was my hero." She began. "She took care of me when I was sick, she resolved arguments between my brother and I, she laughed with me, she cried with me, she was more than a mother, she was my friend. The bastards that took my mother away will pay for what they have done! They took my mother away form me. She was supposed to see her grandchildren, and her great grandchildren. I will hunt down the men and women who did this to her. I am not going back to school, not now. I am the heir of Harry Potter and I will fulfill my duty before anyone else is hurt! I do not ask for anyone to come with me. This is something I must do alone." No one was really surprised by her statement. We all knew it was coming. Ron and I both stood up to go comfort her. She allowed herself to be swept up by me and taken to the kitchen.

"Alice, I am coming with you. The vows that we will take at our wedding say, 'until death do us part' and I am prepared to die for you, and for the world. I will be by your side!" I said trying to sound brave.

"I am coming too Alice!" Ron agreed. She knew not to try and talk us out of it. We were both too stubborn. She only nodded in agreement. A few minutes later Professor Ratcher came in.

"You three have a long, hard journey before you. I want you to take this." Professor Ratcher held out a rolled up parchment and gave it to me. "Alice, this belonged to Harry Potter when he was a boy and I believe it will come of some use." He held out a broomstick that read, 'Firebolt' "And Ron, this is for you." He gave Ron what I recognized as a blank piece of paper. "Here, watch this, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." A map of Hogwarts appeared. "Mischief managed." As fast as it had been there it was gone. "You never know when you need something! Now, I bid you farewell and good luck! The fate of the world is in your hands." Those last words are what chilled me. What if we lost?!


	5. The Rebel Girl

**Disclaimer: Let's make this one quick, I do not own HP!**

**Alright, now for those of you who have made it this far into my story, I congratulate you! You have born with me through the good times and the bad.**

**Just a couple of things I have to ask of you all. Can you please, please review?! I have had over forty hits but only five reviews! Just one review per person would be great! I have been receiving a few private reports asking me to elaborate on the characters a little more. For those of you who want more, don't worry, its coming!**

**Ok, I'm almost done! Much of the prophecy will be revealed this chapter so just in case you don't remember it, I have it right here, before the chapter begins.**

_Glories past shall be reborn,_

_Enemy's sight will be restored,_

_Beyond the valleys where darkness lies,_

_A man is hidden in disguise,_

_Enemies past you now find friends,_

_For the battle of truth will never end,_

_The heir is not hard for one to find,_

_For only they reflect his eyes,_

_The Chamber is now what you seek,_

_Beyond it's walls the memories speak, _

_Dark and Light, Creature, and Man,_

_The one who wins shall rule the land_

**And just one more, tiny little warning, there is some rape in this chapter. **

**Now, I hope you enjoy Chapter five! Thank you once again to all of my reviewers!**

**The Rebel Girl**

**LUCINDA'S POV**

"Daddy! Wait up!" I was sprinting down a marked pathway in the Forbidden Forest trying to keep up with my father who had summoned me with my magic mirror. "Dad---I---can't---run---that---fast!" I said panting like a dog. My hair that had been pulled into a neat pony tail now flung freely behind me covered in twigs and leaves from the forest.

"Dammit Lucinda! Keep up or else!" He had now slowed down and grabbed violently onto my arm. I winced as he touched a rather tender spot form where he had beaten me with various objects. He squeezed tighter and tighter until finally I let out a screech trying to wrench my arm away from him. "Think it hurts now? Wait until you get the mark! I remember mine. It burned for four days. And, it is said that if you try and reject the mark, it will only burn more!" he snarled.

"Dad, I don't want the mark!" He stopped completely and whirled around on the spot.

"What did you just say?" He said in disgust.

"I said, I don't want the mark!" I yelled. He slapped me across the face.

"You will take the mark!" he cried hysterically. "Oh, I forgot one thing!" he said with a smile creeping up on his face. "Virgins are not allowed to be Death Eaters!" I froze at this comment.

"What?!" I said in horror.

"Virgins are much too pure to be Death Eaters! And besides," he said stroking my cheek. "Voldemort does find interest in you!"

"Daddy please! I'm not ready! I, I, please daddy don't do this to me!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"You did this to yourself!" he replied.

My whole body went numb as we finally reached the end of Hogwarts grounds my father then apparated us to Voldemort's lair. I had gone a dozen times but never had I been so scared. My whole body was shaking as my feet left the forest floor. When they touched the cold, dark, cave the tears I was shedding doubled in numbers. I was about to be raped. My father wasn't there to save me. He wasn't there to protect me. My father was there to give me away like a toy. He didn't care!

"Why hello Lucinda!" came the slithery voice that made my body shiver. "I see that you are quite excited about tonight! Thank you teacher! You will have her back by morning!" With a steep bow, my father disaparated, leaving me alone.

"Please!" I pleaded, "Don't hurt me! I don't want to! Please!" Voldemort was proceeding towards me. He only smiled as I tried to run.

"Darling there is really no need to run! The only way out of these caves has been sealed for the night. There is simply no way for you to leave." I turned around to look at him, realizing there was no use in running form him. I began to cry even harder than before as he grabbed me by the hair and led me into the bedroom. "Now, isn't this better?" He said as he threw me to the floor. I slowly lifted my head to see him advancing on me. He scooped me up like a rag doll and plopped me on the bed. Immediately chains appeared and wrapped tightly around my wrists.

"Please stop!" I cried as he caressed my cheek. He bent himself over my body and began kissing my neck. He made it all the way up to my mouth and stuck his tongue in. as soon as it was far enough in I bit down hard.

"Really darling, there is no need to resist. We can do this the hard way or the easy way!"

He began kissing me again, this time; I didn't even try to fight back. There was no way I could win. He ripped off my shirt revealing my bra, and undid it as well. I tired to scream as he began massaging my breasts but nothing came out. He then proceeded to pull my pants off and entered me. I only cried as I realized that no one would come. No one would help me! I was alone!

Voldemort moaned and continued to beat me as I tried to scream once again. This time I managed to get out a squeal before he slapped me across the face. He laughed when he realized that I was completely terrified.

"Aren't you enjoying this, my dear?" He said pulling away from my mouth. As soon as he had sat up I spat in his face.

"You will never be the ruler! I will never serve you!" as soon as I had said it I realized I had made a huge mistake. He attacked me violently and continued to rape me. I closed my eyes trying to envision a world with happiness. I had been mistreated my whole life. My father had killed my mother when I was a child and he had been disappointed that I was not a boy. He never loved me! He hated me!

Eventually I lost consciousness and fell into a deep, dark, dream. I dreamt of Voldemort and father. I dreamt of death, destruction. I realized that I could not be a part of his plan. I had to find help!

**ALICE'S POV**

We had been out in the real world for two weeks now. School had resumed and my father had gone back to work. We were told to act as if nothing had happened. The truth was that my mother was dead. She was never coming back! Why did she leave me so soon! I wasn't ready for her to leave. She was supposed to be at my wedding and tell me how beautiful I was. She was supposed to play with her grandchildren and spoil them to death. She was supposed to grow old. She was too young to die. She was my mother!

I realized I had begun crying while sitting in a pub and saw that a lot of muggles were beginning to look in my direction.

"Alice? Are you alright?" Will asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said wiping the tears from my face. "We really need to work on the prophecy!"

"Hold on, I'm almost done!" Ron sprayed the table with food as he tried to talk with his mouth full.

When he had finished his lunch we headed for our tent that lay hidden in the woods. We dismantled the tracking charm, the vanishing charm, the protection spell and the shield that was used to make sure no Death Eater or muggle could stumble upon it.

"Ok, so far we have deciphered out these lines, _Glories past shall be reborn,_ the Light and Dark will return. _Enemy's sight will be restored,_ the enemy is regaining strength." I stated. Both Ron and Will nodded, having heard these lines over and over. "_Behind the valley where darkness lies, A man is hidden in disguise, _that must mean that Voldemort is hiding!" I said energetically. Ron took over.

"Ok next line. _Enemies past you find friends, For the battle of truth will never end,_ that must mean that one of Harry's past enemies is on our side!" At that very moment we heard a small pop outside.

"Alice, it's me! Professor Ratcher!" Came the familiar voice form outside our tents. We had give him a tracking device so he would always be able to find us if he needed help. "The password is water lilies."

With that I went out of the tent and dismantled all of the charms and spells. There he stood. He was wearing a slight grimace as I realized he was not alone. A very disheveled looking Lucinda Malfoy was standing next to him. Immediately I drew my wand and pointed it at her heart. She tossed her wand to me in surrender and I slowly lowered mine.

"Professor, what is Lucinda doing here?!" I said with a slight air to my voice.

"Alice I assure you I would not have brought her here if it were not extremely important!" I nodded and gestured for them to come inside, still clutching onto Lucinda's wand. She sat down in the chair that I had previously occupied. Ron and Will exchanged curious looks as they both reached into their pockets. "There is really no need to draw your wands, Lucinda has come in peace. She has some information that she would like to discuss with you."

"With us?" we all said in astonishment.

"Yes, I… I want to tell you something about… Voldemort, and my father." At the mention of his name I immediately turned my ears on.

"Go on!" I urged.

"Well, my father took me to Voldemort's lair to become a Death Eater. He didn't mention to me that I couldn't be a… a…" Her voice broke. She looked straight into my eyes with tears pouring doen her face. Without a second look I knew immediately. Without thinking I felt myself pulling her into a hug. She didn't recoil like many would think, but instead allowed herself to be comforted. She buried her face into my shoulder and began to cry even harder. I did not understand how she felt. I did not know how it had happened. All I cared about was that someone was hurting. Even if that person was Lucinda Malfoy.

"Shhh, its ok. Just let it out Lucinda."

"It happened so fast. I even knew it was coming. My father he told me."

"Wait, what is going on?"

"Yeah I really think I missed something!"

"Shut up you bone bags!" I yelled, "Lucinda has been raped!" Will and Ron both looked at me with horror.

"By who?" Ron whispered.

"Voldemort!"

**VOLDEMORT'S POV**

"WHERE IS THE BITCH?!" I screamed as Teddy cowered to the floor.

"The, the girl?" Teddy said weakly, "She, she's gone?"

"Yes she's gone you useless brute! WHERE DID SHE GO?!"

"I, I, I, she told me she had to go to the bathroom. So I undid her chains and she went to the bathroom. That was about an hour ago."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU LET HER GO?! YOU LET HER GO BECAUSE SHE HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM?! I WAS NOT FINISHED WITH HER!" My anger boiled over as I sent Teddy flying across the room. "FIND THE GIRL!"

**RON'S POV**

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucinda. Raped? How could this happen to a girl that had always appeared to have the perfect life? How could this happen to such a beautiful, breath taking girl? Why did she come to us?

"Lucinda," I asked, "Will you tell us what happened?"

"Well," she said whipping away her tears and pulling herself away form Alice. "My father, he was pulling me deep into the forest. He told me I was going to be receiving my mark. Then, when we reached the end of Hogwarts grounds he told me I couldn't be a, a virgin if I wanted to be a Death Eater." She stopped momentarily and then took a deep breath before continuing. "I told him I didn't want to, that I wanted to stay a virgin. He just laughed. Can you believe my father laughed?" tears began to fall as she tried to go on. "He apparated us there and I tried to run and scream. Voldemort was just too strong. He, he threw me into his bed and chained me up. Then he, he raped me!"

She couldn't continue. This time she found comfort in me and plunged her head into my chest. Not knowing what to do I began to cry myself. What had happened to our perfect world? My mother was gone; Lucinda would never be the same. We were all tainted by evil. I cried. For the first time I cried for myself. I had cried for my mother and my family. Now I was crying for myself. I didn't deserve this! What had I ever done? Why me!

"I believe that the best thing for Lucinda right now is to stay with you three." Professor Ratcher had been silently standing in the corner. The three of us nodded. "Very well then, I bid you all farewell. If you need me you only need to call my name. I will answer you." He left our tent and disappeared.

"Lucinda?" Will chanced, "would you like something to eat? We just bought fresh apples and I'm sure we could make you some soup."

"Thank you." She answered. "You have been so nice to me. I don't even know if I would do the same."

"Lucinda, we are friends now, right? Friends help each other."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you." She smiled slightly before adding, "do you have a shower here? I haven't had one since…"

"Yes, here, I lead you there." Said Alice.

"Not to be rude but, can Ron take me?"

"Why?" Alice asked, now puzzled.

"Because, Ron is the biggest of the three of you, he might be able to fight him off if he comes back!" Lucinda was still afraid that Voldemort was going to find her, that would mean more punishment.

"I'll show you there Lucinda. Come on this way." I led her to the bathroom as she gripped tight to my arm. I guess I was her body guard in some sorts. We reached the bathroom and I was about to leave as she said,

"Ron, will you stay?"

"Stay?"

"I don't want to be alone!"

"Ummm, ok." I turned my back to her as she undressed. I heard the water turn on and shower door slide open.

"Ron?" Lucinda asked as the water beat against her back. "Thanks."

"It's nothing really." I said, feeling my cheeks turn red.

She stayed in the shower for over a half hour. I sat, facing the door the whole time. Eventually, I heard the squeak of the water being turned off and went over to the cabinet to find her a towel. Finding a light, fluffy blue one I tossed it over the shower door.

"Thanks Ron." She said softly. I had never heard that kind of tone used by her before. It was so light, so soft, so innocent.

"Ummm… you're, you're welcome." I was so flustered. She said thank you to me. Thank you was not in the Malfoy's vocabulary. Maybe the experience with Voldemort had opened her eyes. Maybe she was a real person.

"Ummm… Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the things I did to you when we were kids. I'm sorry for cursing you so you had to have a duck bill as a mouth for three days. I'm sorry for breaking your back when I threw off the Astronomy Tower because I wanted to try a new spell. I'm sorry for turning you into a fish, and a rabbit, and ummm, for turning you into a girl. I'm really sorry I picked on you so much. But I have one question."

"What is it?" I was bewildered that she had said she was sorry. Though mentioning the girl part was quite unnecessary.

"Why didn't you ever fight back? I mean, I did all those things to you. Not once did you do anything back. Why?"

"Because, I, I, I sort of…admired you in a way." I said turning away form Lucinda so she wouldn't see that I had turned bright red.

"Oh, well…thank you. I guess?"

"Ummm…yeah, no problem." Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I just say that?

I left the bathroom momentarily to get some clothes from Alice. When I returned I found Lucinda sitting on the floor, crying. It wasn't until I closed the door that I realized the towel had fallen. When she saw me walk in she didn't even make a move. She just sat there, crying. Cautiously I approached her and retrieved the towel. I wrapped it around her and then sat down.

"Lucinda, do you want to talk some more?" It was the only thing I could think of.

"No," she whispered between sobs, "I just want you to stay with me." She laid her sopping wet head on my shoulder and I took to stroking her hair. I found a comb sitting on the top of the sink and with a flick of my wand, it was in my hands.

"Would you like to comb your hair?"

"Could you do it for me? My mom always used to do it at home. It always made me feel better." She said, looking into my ocean blue eyes.

"Sure." I took the comb and gently started to stroke her silvery gold locks. Her hair was so beautiful; it smelled of strawberries, I guess that was Alice's shampoo. Tears continued to mingle with the wet as I finished.

"Thanks," she said with relief. "I feel a lot better, and cleaner."

"No problem. Now would you like to get dressed? I'll wait right outside."

"Ok." She said unsure of herself.

"It's ok Lucinda, I'm not going anywhere!"

She nodded and I got up from my spot on the floor to leave. Before I could Lucinda gave me a kiss on the cheek. My whole face flushed. She just kissed me? She just kissed me!

"Thank you Ron. I wouldn't have made it through the day without you." She smiled as I closed the door.

When she opened the door she was wearing a pair of bright red pajama pants, with a white red polka dot tank top. I knew that I must have blushed when I saw her. My sister never looked like that in those clothes.

"You know," she said with her usual sly voice, "if we were still in school I'd have to curse you for bringing me Gryffindor pajamas. But tonight I guess I'll make an exception." She laughed.

"Lucky for you Alice has nothing but red and gold pajamas."

"Yay for me!" She said sarcastically.

She took my hand and we proceeded out to the kitchen where Will had promised a meal. When my sister saw us hand in hand I could have sworn she was going to faint form being so surprised.

"What took you two so long?" she asked suspiciously.

"We just wanted to take long. Do you have a problem?!" I shot back playfully.

"No, it's just; will and I had to reheat your food three times."

"No matter," said Will happily, "Chicken soup with a little parsley!" he spoke, proudly.

"Thank you! I am so, so hungry!" Lucinda cried.

"Eat up!" he answered.

Lucinda and I ate our food quickly for we realized that it was almost ten thirty. After both of our bowls were empty I finally realized,

"Where is she going to sleep?" I hadn't even thought of it before.

"We have already thought of that." Alice answered smartly, "Will is going to move to my room and Lucinda will stay on his bunk. That way she won't be leaving you and well, will and I can get some marital practice." She tried her hardest to look innocent.

"Oh no! I see where this is going! No, No, and uhhh, no." that was the only answer that I had.

"Ok then, what is your answer to the ever going puzzle?"

"Smarty pants!"

"Wait, I've definitely missed something. Have you two…?

"Yep. And I don't think we should mention it anymore!" I said defiantly.

"Ok, well I think the arrangements are excellent. But if you have any complaints then I guess I could always sleep on the floor of Alice's room, be freezing, and then always have a back problem." Lucinda looked at me with curiosity.

"No, I guess…I guess it's fine."

"Good, well Will and I are going to bed! Goodnight!" Alice said quickly, grabbing onto Will's collar.

"Night." I said sheepishly.

"Ok Lucinda, I guess it's time to go to bed."

"Could you call me Lucy? Lucinda just sounds so, so Malfoyish. I don't want to be a Malfoy anymore!"

"Sure, Lucy." I said slowly, not familiar with the new nick name. "Ready to sleep?"

"Definitely!" She yawned.

I led her to my room where Will and I slept. The top bunk belonged to me and the bottom to Will. I pointed to the bed and she happily fell into the bed and wrapped herself up in the covers.

"Goodnight Ron." She said sleepily.

"Night."

**VOLDEMORT'S POV**

"Have you found the girl?"

"No. I have looked everywhere Sire! She has disappeared!"

"Disappeared?" I asked angrily, "Do you mean to tell me that she has disappeared completely form the cave? And you let it happen?"

"Ummm…yes?"

"Why you little… well I guess the dungeons might just be good for you right now."

"The what?"

**RON'S POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What? What is it?"

"Him, its Him!"

"Lucy, calm down, it's ok." I made my way down to her bed to comfort her. "It's only us. He isn't here. _Lumos!_" a light appeared and I saw Lucinda, clutching onto her covers and crying. I sat next to her to try and calm her down. She melted into my chest and cried harder. We sat there for hours, in total silence, but also calmness. I began to feel drowsy and slowly fell asleep.


	6. Back to Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer: Hp is definitely not mine!**

**Ok, so I know I sounded a little pushy last chapter with the whole review thing. I just really love reading what other people think about my stories. Even a few words will make me happy. If you choose not to review then I guess I'm ok with it. I just hope you keep on reading.**

**I know that last chapter was a little bit on the depressive and scary side but this chapter will focus in the prophecy, a lot. I'll post it one more time just in case you guys didn't get it the two other times.**

**Alright, so in case you didn't catch it, they are in the woods in a magical tent near a small town outside of London. I know, sounds a lot like Hp. But they will soon find themselves back at Hogwarts to find the memories. So bear with me ok?**

**Almost done don't worry; one more thing. I want to inform everyone that I am currently writing a one shot about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's wedding. So look for it on my profile in the coming weeks!**

"_Glories past shall be reborn,_

_Enemy's sight will be restored,_

_Beyond the valleys where darkness lies,_

_A man is hidden in disguise,_

_Enemies past you now find friends,_

_For the battle of truth will never end,_

_The heir is not hard for one to find,_

_For only they reflect his eyes,_

_The Chamber is now what you seek,_

_Beyond it's walls the memories speak, _

_Dark and Light, Creature, and Man,_

_The one who wins shall rule the land."_

**Back to Hogwarts?**

**RON'S POV**

"Shhh, don't wake him! Quick just take the picture!"

"I'm trying, hold on!"

As I woke up the next morning I realized immediately where I was. Lucinda was breathing deeply beside me; Alice and Will were standing over me holding a muggle camera that they had bought together.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" I burst out, forgetting Lucy was still asleep. She woke up with a jump and looked at me.

"Where's the Death Eaters? I'll tear them apart one by one! _Expelliarmus!_" she blindly shot the disarming spell which bounced off a mirror and hit Will square in the back. He fell on top of Alice who also fell beneath the weight. Both of them toppled onto the bed and crushed me.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell are you two doing!? Get off me!" I struggled beneath them but the combined weight, strangling covers, and a screaming Lucy held m down. Soon the panic that Lucy had previously felt was now turning into laughter. The laughter rose and rose until it seemed she was out of control. "Lucy! It isn't funny! Get off! I'm losing oxygen! Help!"

Lucy looked at me and then use a levitating charm to lift both Alice and Will off of me. Still laughing but trying to conceal it she then jumped off the bed.

"Sorry about that!" she said giggling.

"It's ok." I said now slowly standing up to examine myself for any broken bones. Finding myself unharmed I then proceeded. "What the Bloody Hell are you two doing in my room at," I checked my watch, "six thirty in the morning?!"

"Oh us?" Alice replied with an innocent smile, "We were just, ummm…"

"We were getting my clothes." Will said saving Alice.

"Yeah, sure." I dropped the matter so I wouldn't cause any further conflict. "Now what is for breakfast Will?"

"Eggs, bacon, crumpets, oh and of course, tea!" he sure did go all out for a guest!

The four of us went into the kitchen to eat our hardy meal. It was great! The eggs were fluffy and the bacon was perfect! After breakfast I had the need to ask…

"What about the prophecy? I mean we were sort of interrupted last night." I gave Lucy a reassuring look, "not that we mind."

"Well, Will and I thought about that and got up early this morning to try and figure it out. The way we see it, we only have four lines left to decipher._ The Chamber is now what you seek, Beyond it's walls the memories speak, Dark and Light, Creature, and Man, The one who wins shall rule the land._ Any ideas?"

"Actually yes." Lucy said as she put on her smart face. "Did you say The Chamber?"

"Yeah, a Chamber."

"No, The Chamber. Like The Chamber of…"

"You don't think…"

"Wait a minute!" I chimed in, "Do you mean to tell me that you can get it that fast when us three have been slaving over this parchment for weeks?!"

"It appears so." Alice said, very impressed with our new friend.

"I love you!" I said without thinking as I kissed her on the cheek.

Immediately I felt my face turn red as I pulled away. Alice and Will were exchanging sly smiles as I continued to brighten. Did I just say that? What the hell Ron! What the hell!

"Well, uh…" Lucy, who had also turned slightly pink couldn't find any words either.

"Ok," Alice broke the silence that was forever growing. "Let's pack up. We have a long day ahead of us. Ratcher told us that we weren't allowed to apparate until we were at least fifty miles away from the muggles."

Together we cleared out the tent, shrunk everything, put it in our bags, and eventually, took the tent down as well. about an hour and a half later we were on our way. Will had suggested brooms since we had them with us but Alice declined his request.

"What if a muggle decides to go for a walk in the woods?" why did she always have to be such a smarty? We walked. We walked, and walked, and walked.

"My feet hurt!" Lucy complained, she did have a lot of bruises.

"Here, hop onto my back." I said with a crack in my voice. Graciously she jumped onto my back and hooked her legs around my stomach. I hung my things around her feet and she put her brand new duffle that we had just bought her over her shoulder.

The journey continued. You never realize how far fifty miles really is until you have to walk it. In those muggle cars, or on a broom, fifty miles is nothing. But when you have to walk! It is a killer!

"How about we stop for lunch." Those were the most heavenly words I have ever heard in my life!

**LUCINDA'S POV**

I unhooked my legs from around his waist and let the load slide off of them and to the ground. I hoped down and walked greedily to the sack where Alice was pulling out the limited, but good, food items.

"Ok," she said pulling the last item out, "Two plums, a peach, a chicken leg, some left over soup, and butterbeer. That sounds like enough right?"

"As long as I get to eat!" I replied happily sitting down with the chicken leg. The other three sat down with the soup and we became quiet as we nibbled and slurped, devouring each and every crumb.

""Well, I don't see any harm in staying for awhile." Alice said sleepily. "I need a small nap."

"Alice, we need to keep to keep going!" Will answered firmly. "I will carry you."

She allowed herself to be lifted off the ground and carried maiden style. Will began to run. Ron had told me that he was the best athlete Hogwarts had ever seen and right now I didn't doubt him. Even with that extra weight he seemed to be speeding up. Ron and I began to follow his footsteps; that seemed top be the only clue left for he was speeding away fast. I soon realized that Ron wasn't much of a runner because I too began to pull away. I had developed that talent for running because of father but I didn't know I was that fast.

"Keep-going-I'll-catch-up." He called as I increased my speed. I tried to catch up with Will and began to see him get closer and closer.

"Why are you running?!" I called, now close enough to see the color of his skin.

"It will be getting dark in a few hours. I want to be able to make it to the castle by nightfall."

For about a half hour we ran, and ran, and ran. By the time I had stopped I thought my legs were going to fall off. Will finally slowed to a jog and then stopped by a stream. Sweat was pouring down his face and his immediately dove into the water. Alice, who had fallen asleep, woke when the water splashed on her face form Will's cannon ball. I also dove into the water to cool down and Ron came in after me. Alice dipped her feet into the water; she wasn't as hot as we were.

"I never thought I would love cold water this much!" I screeched as I floated on my back.

"We can only stay for a few minutes though." Will warned.

After about ten minutes of wading through the cool waters I decided it was time to get out. the others followed and we continued to walk. My legs had gone numb. I couldn't feel them from the thighs down. The others suffered as well. We slowed our walk to a struggle to keep going. Eventually I stopped. The winds blew against my face, the sun was setting.

"We have gone far enough, let's apparate to Hogsmeade." Each of them nodded in agreement and we grabbed each other's hands. None of us had the strength to do it by ourselves.

I felt myself leave the ground. It felt like I was being squeezed through a straw, though I was used to it by now. When we touched back down I recognized the smell, the warm atmosphere, the friendly space. We were in the Three Broomsticks.

"Ok, let's go find Ratcher."

**TEDDY'S POV**

I had been searching for a day now. I had looked everywhere I could think of. She had obviously left the cave so I contacted Malfoy. He in turn set up search parties to find her. If we ever do, the punishment for her will be nothing but the most painful death that we can supply.

"What do you mean she is missing!? I WANT HER FOUND NOW!" Voldemort had been talking to Malfoy and his fellow Death Eaters with no luck in finding the girl.

"My Lord, we have looked everywhere. All of the usual places she hides. We even had the spies at Hogwarts search for her there. She has just disappeared!" Never had I heard Malfoy so scared of Voldemort.

"This is your blood Malfoy, your blood. Let's think, can you think of any magical way to find your daughter? OR MUST I REALLY SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!" Voldemort seemed to be bursting with anger. I had seen him angry, never had I seen him like this!

"My Lord, the Calling Potion! How could I have forgotten?" immediately he ran to the potion ingredients that he had used to teach Voldemort and I. "This is a complicated potion. It may take days to make." He said, pushing ingredients aside to find the right ones. "It depends on if you have the other essential potions. Do you have Veritaserium?"

"Wouldn't go without it."

"Poljuice?"

"Of course my friend."

"Give me two days then. I will find my traitorous daughter."

**ALICE'S POV**

Professor Ratcher seemed to know we were coming. He was sitting at the gate on the edge of the Hogwarts grounds.

"I knew you four would come!" Professor Ratcher looked at our puzzled faces before adding, "Now don't tell me you thought I would let you go out on your own with Voldemort on the loose without any hidden protection?"

"Professor? Who was watching us?" I asked curiously, surprisingly not mad at all.

"Members of the Order" He said plainly, "wouldn't trust anyone else!"

"Professor we need to go inside the…"

"Chamber of Secrets, yes I know. The only problem is how to get down there. Harry had the gift of parsel tongue. I am not sure if either of you have that gift." He nodded in the direction of Ron and I.

"You mean the only way to get in is by using parsel tongue?" Lucy asked intrigued.

"Precisely, that is our only problem. Now if you will all follow me I will lead you to the entrance to the chamber."

We followed him to the girl's lavatory on the second floor. I was quite amused to see the looks on Ron and Will's faces when they entered. They knew who was lurking just inside.

"Who's there?" a sulky little girl's voice echoed against the walls.

"It's Professor Ratcher Myrtle. We have come to go into the chamber."

"Oh, you must be the descendants of Harry and Ron. But who are you?" she pointed a transparent finger at Lucy.

"I am Lucinda Malfoy. But you can just call me Lucy."

"Aren't you the girl who thought it would be funny to throw ink at me?" she asked as a single tear fell down her cheeks.

"Sorry about that Myrtle. I hope we can be friends now? I have changed quite a bit in the last few days."

Myrtle only nodded as she turned away to conceal her tears. She floated back into her stall and we heard the familiar sound of a toilet overflowing.

"Now," Professor Ratcher approached a particular sink. "We must find a way to get inside. Can any of you speak parsel tongue?" he asked hopefully. We all shook our heads. "Well, there is old magic that we may be able to use to coax the parsel tongue from the Potter family. Now Ron and Alice will you please hold hands?"

I took my brother's sweaty, but cold hand. Ratcher started to chant in an old language. By the way he said his r's I could tell it was Latin. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, I felt a presence. It consumed my entire body. It felt s if something possessed me, except I still had control of my body. Only my mouth was taken over.

"_Hesh-has-sah" _Did that just come out of my mouth? I realized that I wasn't the only one who had said it. Ron had also said the foreign language. Though I had never heard the words before somehow I knew the meaning, open up chamber.

The chamber's entrance obeyed and the sink fell to the floor. The rest of them opened up to reveal a hole. This hole was pitch black five feet in front of me.

"Time for you four to leave me; I will be waiting for you back here at the entrance. I believe you must go alone."

"But…" I began to protest.

"You have all proved to me that you are worthy of my trust. I trust that you will find the answer. Good luck!"

"Thank you sir!" Will said with slight anxiety. "I guess I'll go first!" he jumped into the hole with his wand lit. the only thing I heard was his screaming and then a loud thump.

"Will?" I called down into the dark.

"I'm fine, though it is kind of nasty in here. And it smells funny."

"Me next!" Lucy said in excitement when she learned that there was potentially no danger at the bottom. She laughed all the way to the bottom where I heard an identical thump.

"I guess we go together Alice." Ron said to me.

"And remember. Do not let go of each other's hand until you get to the second entrance. You will need parsel tongue then as well."

"Yes sir." I replied as Ron pulled me down the hole. It was much less of a hole than it was a slide. It was quite a thrilling ride as we gained more and more speed on the surprisingly slick marble. Faster and faster until…

"Ouch!" we hit the bottom.

The chamber was not the marvelous hall that had been described in the textbooks. Actually, it was kind of a dump! Old, decaying rat bones covered the floor. Moss clung to the walls. The only shed of hope was a hall that led away form this mess. Ron and I led the way, both of our wands illuminated. Eventually we came to a vault door. The only difference was that this door was covered in snakes.

"Ready?" I asked my twin.

"I guess." He answered sheepishly.

"_Hesh-has-sah_" open up chamber.

The door swung itself open. I let go of Ron's hand who immediately walked over to Lucy, he seemed to have the case of the nerves. She on the other hand was enjoying herself. He grabbed onto her hand and seemed to be trying to disappear into her sleeve. She ruffled his hair slightly to clam him down.

"Together?" Will asked. We all nodded and linked arms.

Slowly we stepped into the chamber. This was the long hall that I had imagined. It had snakes lining all the way down to the head of Salazar Slytherin. Sticking out of the pool of water lay the bones of a giant snake. At a second glance I saw that there was a lot of damage to the snakes and Salazar's head. This is where Harry had fought the legendary Basilisk.

"Wow!" I couldn't think of better words.

"Look! What is that up there? At the end of the hall. It looks like a pensive. And there's like a million tiny bottles." Lucy was the only one who had a keen eye to see the memories. We approached them cautiously. None of us had ever used a pensive before. In top of the pensive sat an enclosed note. I took the note and opened the envelope.

_Dear descendant, _

_These are all of the memories that I have left behind in order for you to be able to defeat the Dark Lord. You will see my life, my triumphs, and defeats. You will now experience what it is like to be Harry Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

"Ok, so which one goes first." I asked after I had read the note out loud.

"This one," Lucy answered. "It has the oldest date."

"Well," Will said emptying the bottle into the clear liquid. "Here we go!"


	7. The Past

**Disclaimer: hmmm… let's see, this Nickelback cd is mine. Oh and that sock! I've been looking for that! And also hmmm… wait, uh darn, don't own Harry Potter!**

**As you all know we are beginning to enter the heart of our story. Right now we have the four 'saviors' about to jump into a pensieve. Sorry about the spelling last time. This chapter is going to be especially hard for me because I am going to have to recall old books and things. Well, I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**And sorry about the scare last time, I don't really know what I was thinking! I guess I just wanted some attention. But all the attention I need is to see that stats bar go up every time I look at it. I want to thank all of my readers and apologize for acting like a complete bitch. Sorry, I get that way sometimes!**

**Now what are you waiting for? Start reading already!**

**The Past**

**LUCY'S POV**

We each dunked our heads into the now pinkening liquid. I had never been in a pensieve before so I really didn't know what to expect. At once I found myself falling at a rapid pace. As soon as it seemed I would crash into the ground I landed safely and gracefully on my feet. I looked around to make sure the others had also landed ok.

When I saw they had I decided to look around. This was definitely a lighthouse. There was water surrounding this tiny little island. But what are we doing here? Surely Harry Potter didn't live in this joint!

"What are we doing here?" I heard myself say out loud. The others shrugged.

"Beats me." Said Will examining the water. Everything had more of a haze to it. Nothing was completely clear. "Alice you're the Potter expert, where are we and why are we here."

"To tell you the truth I really don't know." Ron looked at her shocked. He shook his twin back and forth to try and jumpstart her memory.

"You must remember. You must!"

"Ron, you are making me feel sick!" he stopped the shaking.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Do you hear that?" the others strained their ears to hear what was going on. Someone was definitely inside.

As we walked up to the door to let ourselves in I noticed I could walk straight through. The others followed me and… oh my God!

_"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"_

_"Kept what from me?"_

Alice whirled around and looked at the boy who had said that. I followed her gaze and realized that it was Harry Potter!

_"STOP! I FORBID YOU!"_

This time I looked at a rather fat man who I could tell was a muggle. He just had that look to him, plus his clothes gave it away.

_"Ah, go boil yer heads both of you. Harry---yer a wizard."_

I could feel the tension growing in the air. The fat one looked like he was going to puke. The skinny horse woman whom I had just noticed looked frightened. And the fat junior was whimpering softly. Harry just looked bewildered and unbelieving.

"I know what this is now." Alice finally said, "Harry Potter's guardians didn't want him to go to Hogwarts! That's Hagrid, and oh that is Dudley, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They forced Harry here thinking Dumbledore wouldn't be able to find him. I guess they were wrong.

"_I'm a what?"_

"_a wizard o' course, and a thumpin' good' un I'd say, once you've trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would you be? An' I reckon it's about time you read yer letter."_

"What letter is he talking about?" I asked confused.

"His acceptance letter into Hogwarts. The Dursleys destroyed all the other ones." Alice answered.

He took the letter from the oversized man and opened it quickly. After reading it he looked up. All of a sudden the memory began to fade. I found myself pulling my head out of the pensieve and once again looking at the cold, dark chamber.

"Well that was interesting." Ron said with a stupid look on his face. "Why in the world would Harry want us to relive his life? I mean what is the point of showing us that?'

"I don't know." Alice said, "Maybe he wanted to show that his life at Hogwarts started out very rough.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Next one." Will pulled out another bottle that was with the second oldest date. "Anyone ready for round two?"

Once again Will dumped the memory into the pensieve. We each dunked our heads into the water and readied ourselves for another memory.

_"Well? What do you see?"_

Harry Potter was looking into a large mirror with a man wrapped in a turban. The man seemed mad, like he had been possessed or accompanied by something evil.

_"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, I—I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."_

_"Get out of the way!"_

_"He lies…he lies…"_

"What was that?" Ron asked as he shivered and grabbed onto my robes to try and comfort himself.

_"Potter come back here! Tell me the truth what did you see?"_

_"Let me speak to him…face…to face!"_

"It's Voldemort isn't it?" Ronald looked as if he might faint. "But where is he coming from."

_"Master you are not strong enough!"_

_"I have strength enough for this."_

"Oh my." I couldn't even speak as the man lifted the turban from his head. "Is that Voldemort?"

"Uhhh… yes. Voldemort lived off of Professor Quirrell in Harry's first year. Don't worry, he lives through this one." She sounded a little nervous to me.

_"Harry Potter, You see what I've become? Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those who are wiling to share their hearts and minds… unicorn blood has strengthened me these past few weeks…you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me that stone in your pocket. Don't be a fool. Better save your life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents… they died begging me for mercy."_

"What happens? What if he joins?" I was extremely worried.

_"Liar!"_

_"How touching… I always value bravery…Yes, boy, your parents were brave….I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you…Now give me the stone, unless you wan there to have died in vain."_

_"NEVER!"_

_"SEIZE HIM! KILL HIM!"_

Once again the memory faded and we pulled our heads out. Will didn't even give time for us to think as he pulled out the next bottle.

"Will wait! I have so many questions! What happens to Harry? Does he change because of this? What happens…tell me!"

"He ends up fine. Just a few scratches and scrapes. He just learns more about Voldemort that's all." If Alice knew all of this then why was she even here watching the memories?

"Thank you. You may proceed."

We drifted to the Gryffindor common room; at least I think it was, with all of the red and gold. Harry was sitting at the desk with a small black book. By the looks of it I would say it was a diary. I walked up to him and peered into the diary. I noticed that it was completely empty.

"What would Harry want with an empty diary?"

"You'll see. Just watch." Alice was such a know-it-all.

_My name is Harry Potter._

_Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?_

_Someone tried to flush it down the toilet._

_Lucky I recorded my memories in some more lasting ways than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who did not wan tot read my diary._

"The words are disappearing! How?"

"It is a Horcrux. Voldemort used it to coax a student to open the chamber."

"Oh." I knew very well what a Horcrux was. Father had taught me about them.

_What do you mean?_

_I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_That's where I am now. I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff is happening. So you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?_

_Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it didn't exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who had opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But Professor Dippet was ashamed that something like this had happened and forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut but I knew this could happen again. The monster lived on, and the person who had the power to release it was not imprisoned._

_It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?_

_I can show you, if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him._

"Why isn't he writing back? Isn't he going?" I was thoroughly confused about why he didn't jump at the chance to see the past.

_Let me show you._

_Ok._

"No, wait I want to see what happens next!" I was standing in the Chamber once again

"He sees the memory. Riddle, or Voldemort, tells him that it is Hagrid that opened the Chamber. It was totally untrue. He was the one who opened it. He framed Hagrid." This time I was thankful she was obsessed with Harry Potter.

"I don't know how many more I can take. How many do we have left?" Ron looked exhausted.

"Eight. We have eight left."

"Well, we might as well continue with the memories then." Ron said.

"_Hermione think of something happy!"_

We were now in the forest with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Looking across the lake I saw another Harry and someone I recognized as Sirius Black.

"What the…"

"Shhh!" Alice told me to be quiet and pointed to Hermione and Harry.

"_Expecto patronum! Expecto Patronum!"_

The Dementors began to surround Harry and Hermione as Harry continued to chant.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_"_Oh my God!" I don't think even Alice was expecting Harry to be so powerful. The spell ran through the Dementors like waves, forcing them to leave. The last thing I saw before we were carried away was a bright, white stag.

"I never knew Harry was so powerful!" I said as we readied ourselves for yet another memory. Will picked one off the shelf and dumped it in.

_"The champion for Durmstrang will be Victor Krum!"_

Dumbledore was announcing the Triwizard Champions in the Great Hall. We were standing right next to Ronald Weasley.

"Go stand next to him Ron. I want to see the resemblance." Alice was giggling as Ron and Ron stood side by side. Except for the small difference in face shape Ron Potter looked almost exactly like Ron Weasley.

_"The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour. And the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."_

"Why did he give us this memory it has nothing to do with him!" I was almost mad at Harry for wasting our time.

"Just keep on listening." Alice insisted.

_"We now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on you are contributing in a real—"_

"Why did he stop?" Alice pointed at the goblet of fire that had just omitted another piece of paper.

_"Harry Potter."_

"What the devil was that? I didn't know Harry Potter was in the Triwizard cup! How did he get in?" I felt so stupid knowing so very little about the boy who lived.

"I am sure the next memory will tell us." Will said, grabbing the next bottle.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

I had heard so much about this night and even taken a trip to the grave sight. We were at Tom Riddle's grave. Voldemort and Harry were engaging in a duel while the other Death Eaters were surrounding them. A quick look at the one with white blond hair told me that it was Lucious Malfoy. He was the first Death Eater of the family.

"Priori Incantatem is one of the oldest magical bonds you know?" I said intrigued by how strong Harry must be to be able to hold the bond and also win it. Ghosts started to appear from the tip of Voldemort's wand. They whispered something to Harry that I could not hear. Harry broke the connection and then ran for it. He took the body of a boy whom I did not know and used a portkey to leave the graveyard. It was told much different by my father who made it sound like Voldemort was winning.

"My father never told me the story like this. He told me that Harry was a cheat and ran from a duel. Actually he won."

"Yes, Harry was probably the bravest man to ever walk in the wizarding world. He saved hundreds maybe even thousands of lives." Alice had said this with passion. She was proud of her ancestors. I on the other hand wasn't. my ancestors were nothing but murderers.

Will retrieved yet another bottle from the shelf. It was beginning to become bare.

_"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"_

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sirius just died." Will replied.

_"Get him, save him! He's only just gone through!"_

_"It's too late, Harry—"_

_"We can still reach him—"_

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…he's gone."_

"who is that man?"

"Remus Lupin. An old Professor of Harry Potter." Alice answered as she watched Harry scream and shout. She had only a single tear finding its way down her cheek.

When we arrived back at the Chamber I sat down.

"I need a break from all of these memories. There are just way too many all at once."

"Come on we only have four left. Might as well get through with tem all." I stood up with the help of Ron and proceeded toward the pensieve for another round.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Draco Malfoy was the first and only person I saw in a compartment on the train. He seemed to have shot a spell at nothing. It wasn't until after he had shot the spell that I had seen Harry Potter fall from the luggage rack. His cloak followed him.

_"I thought so. I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something flash through the air after Zabini came back. You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here…"_

I could not believe it. Draco stamped on his face. I could hear the bones snap and blood began to seep out everywhere.

_"That was from my father. Now let's see…"_

He grabbed the cloak and draped it over Harry.

_"I don't reckon they'll find you until the train's back in London. See you around Potter…or not."_

"I can't believe he would do such a thing like that!" I was furious. How could a Malfoy cheat on a fight so much? In fact is really wasn't even I fight!

"Draco was a dirty rotten Malfoy. You are nothing like him at all!" I turned around to see Ron who was smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said. He made me feel all weird inside. I had never felt like that before. It was almost as if…but that was impossible! I didn't!

"Earth to Lucy!" Alice was trying to get me going again. I walked over to the pensieve. We took a plunge and fell into the next memory.

_"We've got a problem snape. The boy doesn't seem able—"_

_"Severus… Severus…please…"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

I watched as Dumbledore rose into the air and fell form the Astronomy tower. He was dead.

"There are only two memories left." I said as we poured in the last two at the same time. "We might as well see them together."

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

I now truly saw the power of the elder wand. This wand was supposed to be legendary, and unstoppable.

Voldemort fell to the ground and died. He was the only reason that the world had gone into total chaos. One man had caused the world to stop completely. That one man was now gone. Gone forever. Only to be replaced by his heirs. Only to go on.

The last memory did not have words. The only thing it had was happiness. Harry had a family, a home. Ron and Hermione also had a family. The Potters and Weasleys were finally at peace.

"Well, I guess we are finished then." We made our way back to the entrance to the chamber. At the top we found Professor Ratcher waiting patiently for us to come back.

"Well?" he asked.

"I think we are ready to move on Professor. We have all that we need here. Now we must go and find more clues to find Voldemort. We are the only hope."


End file.
